I Love You
by soulrefrain
Summary: It's a picture of Shinji and Rei holding each others hands 9 years ago. ^_^ happy new year Upgraded version OMAKE


H.Anno sensei and Gainax own shin Seiki Eva. Why did Eva have to end? Argh, I can't stop the wheel of fate. ^_^  
  
"Time is never on your side." ^_^  
  
I love you  
  
By L.K.P.Santiago  
  
  
  
School 707.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you Soryu Asuka Langley."  
  
"I loved you since the first time I met you."  
  
"I loved you then, I."  
  
Uncontrolled laughter cut Shinji's proposal.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA,"  
  
Asuka laughed at Shinji, she eyed the little boy in front of her, and she laughed so much that she almost bursts into tears.  
  
Shinji's head hung low.  
  
He stood confused.  
  
He was serious. He really did mean everything he said.  
  
He just stared at Asuka, speechless. Mixed emotions flowing over him.  
  
"Asuka I."  
  
"BAKA Shinji, listen to me." She grinned while holding Shinji's shoulder.  
  
Staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
"What ever gave you the idea Shinji?"  
  
"Do you expect me to say, I love you to?"  
  
"Silly boy, your way out of your league."  
  
"HahahHAHAHAHAhahahahA,"  
  
"No chance in hell Shinji, no chance in hell I'd love a BAKA like you Shinji!"  
  
Asuka pushed Shinji aside still laughing. She laughed and laughed till her sides' ache, she laughed till she couldn't laugh anymore.  
  
She glanced at Shinji once more time.  
  
She stopped.  
  
She stopped laughing.  
  
Shinji started walking away, head hung low, he smiled a fake smile facing the ground, slowly turning into a frown. He couldn't bear it anymore, he ran. Throwing a small box on the ground.  
  
He was smiling yet tears were welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Figures."  
  
Their eyes' made contact, then he left.  
  
"Shinji. I."  
  
Asuka couldn't move. She stared at the small box a few feet away from her.  
  
Not noticing her classmates were staring at her. Some eyed her suspiciously, starting rumors.  
  
"Did you see that?" said a student  
  
"She could be so mean sometimes." Kensuke  
  
"What happened. Uh huh. huh? Poor Shinji." Hikari said eavesdropping.  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's going to be yesterdays new tomorrow." She said to herself.  
  
She walked towards were the box fell. 'It's probably candy.' She thought.  
  
'Not worth my time.'  
  
"Poor Ikari-kun." Rei thought. She knew how Shinji likes Asuka. She could see it in his eyes. The way he'd smile when he talked about her.  
  
She was angry at Soryu.  
  
Rei gracefully picked up the box. She stared at it curiously.  
  
She decided to open it.  
  
Her eyes glittered.  
  
'I wish he'd. Oh Shinji."  
  
She closed the box and pranced towards pilot Soryu.  
  
Asuka noticed a shadow hovering over her. She looked up. She saw Rei.  
  
"What is it now first child?"  
  
Rei looked at her with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Well? Speak up."  
  
Rei and Asuka made eye contact.  
  
Asuka frowned.  
  
"Look if you have nothing else to do. shoo go someplace else."  
  
Rei placed the box in Asuka's table and left heading out towards the door.  
  
"Weirdo." muttered Asuka.  
  
'This is' she thought. She remembered Shinji. she sighed and threw it on the trashcan.  
  
Rei glanced back and sighed.  
  
'Shinji, she doesn't care for you.'  
  
With a determined look, Rei decided to look for him.  
  
"What's with Ayanami?" Toji asked entering the room.  
  
Kensuke gave Toji a confused look.  
  
"She was looking for Shinji." Toji whispered to Kensuke.  
  
Kensuke shrugged and told Toji about the incident this morning. He frowned and glared at Asuka.  
  
"What?" Asuka said.  
  
Toji just rolled his eyes and left the room followed by Kensuke.  
  
Their teacher entered the room, Asuka noticed that Shinji hasn't returned yet.  
  
'!'  
  
Rei, Kensuke and Toji weren't in their seats to. She concluded they went to look for Shinji before he did something stupid. She sighed. 'I don't need friends, I'm the great Soryu Asuka Langley'  
  
Hikari and Asuka's eyes met. Hikari frowned.  
  
Asuka's eyes went away.  
  
'I don't need anyone.'  
  
"Rise, Bow, Sit." Said Hikari  
  
Class went on.  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Tokyo 3 look out point  
  
Shinji sat at the roadside just outside Tokyo 3. He sat there whimpering. Hands covered his face. He ran all the way from school.  
  
"You always run away, don't you Shinji?"  
  
He sighed, talking to himself.  
  
Misato took him here once. Showing him the beauty, something he should protect. The place always had some calming effect over him. It was truly something to cherish.  
  
But now,  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
He recalled Asuka laughing at him.  
  
"HHAHAHHAHHAHA"  
  
"What made you think!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
It played again and again in his mind.  
  
The scenario  
  
He couldn't bear it anymore.  
  
He hugged himself.  
  
"No one cares"  
  
He looked at the view.  
  
It is still beautiful.  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Outside the School  
  
Rei couldn't find Shinji anywhere in the campus. She searched almost everywhere and concluded that he wasn't here.  
  
"Nerv security."  
  
She decided to call the Nerv security to locate Shinji. It was faster. She needed to find Shinji now before he hurt himself.  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Kensuke and Toji thought that Shinji would probably be at the arcade. They decided to head that way, just in case Shinji would have skipped school to cool down.  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
School 707 Campus  
  
Asuka couldn't help it anymore. Her curiosity got the best of her. She couldn't think of anything but the box. 'What was in that stupid box?'  
  
She didn't even listen to her teacher. She just pondered and pondered what was in the box.  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Look out point  
  
Shinji felt a little better. The air was refreshing here he thought. 'No wonder Miss Misato would come here once and awhile.' He stepped closer and leaned to the edge. The breeze was magnificent.  
  
"The world won't miss me, I'm not that important."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Rei stood a few feet away from Shinji. He seemed to have calmed a bit, she thought.  
  
Nerv Security Group.  
  
'!'  
  
He's going to jump, she thought.  
  
'Shinji. don't leave me.'  
  
Without thinking she ran.  
  
She ran towards Shinji. Thoughts were racing in her mind.  
  
'I care for you Shinji.'  
  
'I don't want to lose you.'  
  
'I'll protect you always.'  
  
"I'll protect you."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Flash of light  
  
Fade to black  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Arcade  
  
"Do you think he went to the train station?" a concerned Toji asked a frantic Kensuke.  
  
Kensuke made a face then both teens ran again.  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Asuka was surprised. She truly was. Inside the box was a ring, a ring with a ruby for a gem. It wasn't that big but it wasn't small either. It must have cost a lot, she thought.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
She'd thank him later she thought. Later at home, besides she has all the time in the world.  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
A charging Rei knocked Shinji unconscious.  
  
"Oh my." was Shinji's last words before he fell towards the ground.  
  
"Oh my?" Rei made a funny face and cradled Shinji, resting his head on her lap.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Shinji was gaining consciousness.  
  
"Shinji. Shinji. I'm here Shinji."  
  
Rei felt relieved. She wouldn't be able to face Commander Ikari if she ever lost his son. That was her one and only primary objective.  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Sometime ago  
  
Nerv, Ikari Gendou's Office  
  
"How's school?"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Rei stands in front of Gendou in attention.  
  
"How was the third child?"  
  
"He's doing well sir, though sadness shows in his eyes."  
  
"What do you think of my son Rei?"  
  
Rei was taken surprised by the question.  
  
"He's so much like you sir."  
  
"I see."  
  
She blushed and faced the commander.  
  
"I. I think I like him."  
  
Ikari Gendou smiled.  
  
"He's all that is left of my beloved wife, Yui. You know how he and I don't get along much."  
  
Rei remained silent and listened.  
  
"We used to, but I made the wrong choice. It's just; it's hard for me to face him now. I've hurt him too much. All I can do now is watch over him, ensuring he is safe."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Rei smiled recalling the memory. She knew it was hard for the commander to show his true feelings.  
  
Holding him tight she smiled.  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
He's finally gaining consciousness.  
  
Rei looked at Shinji. He was surprised, almost shocked.  
  
"Ikarikun."  
  
Rei blushed as Shinji stared at her eyes.  
  
'Emotions?' Shinji wondered.  
  
This must be a dream.  
  
Rei's face became serious and frowned. "What were you thinking Ikarikun."  
  
Shinji frowned.  
  
"It hurt Rei. it really hurt."  
  
Rei shock her head a little and smiled.  
  
"Your okay now Ikarikun. It's ok."  
  
"This is a dream." Shinji whispered.  
  
He must have died and gone to heaven.  
  
An angel was holding him.  
  
An angel that looked like Rei,  
  
He had a little weird fantasy. He shook his head. 'I'm not that low.'  
  
"Mmmm,"  
  
Her scent it's like cherry blossoms in spring he thought.  
  
"Dream? This is very much true." Rei made a confused face.  
  
He frowned a little but smiled when he noticed Rei was frowning. He didn't want Rei to frown, he wanted her to smile.  
  
"If this is a dream Rei, I never want to wake up." Shinji snuggled up closer to Rei. He always liked Rei; he just didn't have the guts to tell her that. He also like Asuka but not like Rei. Asuka did nothing but hurt his fragile heart, ever since the beginning.  
  
Rei held him closer. "I didn't want you to jump Ikarikun. You're important. you're important to the project and. and to me as well."  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes. She began to sob a little.  
  
She didn't understand why she felt this way: both pain and pleasure at the same time.  
  
It was almost too surreal.  
  
Shinji sat up straight, frowning.  
  
'I, I almost jumped.' he thought.  
  
'I'm a coward.'  
  
"I'm sorry Rei." He gently hugged Rei and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm sorry to have worried you."  
  
Rei turned red, blushing, it was a rare sight Shinji thought.  
  
She faced Shinji, staring at his dark sad eyes.  
  
"Oh Shinji. I've always cared for you."  
  
She pulled him closer and planted a kiss on lips lightly.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Shinji was surprised. This was their first kiss, not like the sloppy kiss Asuka gave him. This felt so right.  
  
"I love you Shinji. More than you'll ever know."  
  
Shinji smiled and then they kissed deeper. Giving themselves to each other. Tasting each other. Licking, frolicking playing with their tongues.  
  
'Shinji's good, Rei thought.'  
  
Rei giggled, stopping.  
  
Shinji made a confused look.  
  
Rei winked and said. "Let's continue this at my apartment."  
  
Pausing for effect.  
  
"People are staring at us."  
  
Pointing specifically to a stunned Kensuke and a nosebleeding Toji.  
  
Shinji didn't know what to say. Kensuke and Toji were giving him both thumbs-up. He just smiled. "See you later guys."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
  
  
"Our journey has ended." Toji said with a smile.  
  
"He grew up so fast." Kensuke said with a tear.  
  
"He used to be so timid and all that."  
  
Recalling how shy Shinji used to be.  
  
"You gave him a punch or too as I recall Toji."  
  
Toji formed a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
"It knocked his senses in gear didn't it?  
  
"Indeed it did Toji, indeed it did."  
  
"besides I didn't really mean It." grinned Toji  
  
Kensuke chuckled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Misato's Flat  
  
Asuka went to see if Shinji was in his room.  
  
*Shinji's Lovely Suit*  
  
She was surprised to find Misato sitting there instead, holding his SDAT player.  
  
"Misato?"  
  
The vice-commander faced her. On her other hand she was holding can of SMB.  
  
She was apparently drunk.  
  
"Your home early, hic." She said with a sly smile  
  
"What's wrong Misato?" Asuka asked, her face showed concern.  
  
"Damn SDAT, it was supposed to emit subliminal words."  
  
"I lost a bet."  
  
"A bet, what bet?" Asuka asked eyeing her suspiciously  
  
Misato smiled. "One Nerv dollar, hic damn Ikari. For 9 years it was all going according to plan"  
  
Asuka decided to change the subject. She sounds more like the commander since she got the promotion, according to the plan/schedule. Asuka thought,  
  
"Where's Shinji?"  
  
"I don't have a clue." Misato mumbled.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
Misato stared at her with a little contempt.  
  
"He's with Rei."  
  
"What? With Ayanami the doll Rei?"  
  
Misato nodded.  
  
"He decided to transfer to her apartment,"  
  
She handed Asuka a letter from Shinji.  
  
"I. I."  
  
"Wait, did the commander approve this?"  
  
Misato nodded some more.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
  
"To late Asuka. our little Shin Chan is in love with Rei."  
  
"I see."  
  
Asuka frowned. She stared at Misato once more and left.  
  
"I. I don't want to be alone."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
  
  
The bet (9 years ago)  
  
Ikari Gendou: I bet you lieutenant Katsuragi that 9 years from now my son will choose Rei.  
  
Misato Katsuragi: I'll take that bet Commander.  
  
She grinned  
  
"The usual?"  
  
Ikari Gendou smirked, "The usual."  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
Rei's Apartment  
  
"Wow Rei, it's so clean."  
  
Rei smiled. "Thank you Shinji."  
  
Ever since that day you cleaned my room for me she thought I'd never get it dirty again. She was proud of her accomplishment. She thought.  
  
Shinji kept looking at the new and improved Rei's apartment. You could say it has changed. King size bed, refrigerator, TV, personal computer, a mini Jacuzzi? Wow.  
  
Something caught Shinji's eyes. His father's eye glasses.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"I wish. I wish he cared for me Rei Chan."  
  
Rei placed her hand on Shinji's shoulders, letting him know that she cares.  
  
"He does care for you Shinji Kun, it's just hard for him to show it to you."  
  
Shinji just nodded and smiled shyly.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Something has caught his line of sight, something besides his father's glasses. It was a picture. a picture of his mom, dad and him.  
  
"?"  
  
Another picture was that of.  
  
It made him smile.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
Rei gently hugged Shinji's waist snuggling up to him in a cute way.  
  
Shinji turned and kissed Rei in the lips, lightly, not to ruin the mood.  
  
"Yes Rei Chan?"  
  
Rei noticed earlier that he was looking at the picture.  
  
"Your mom Shinji. she's beautiful."  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"So are you Rei mine."  
  
Those words made Rei smile, it was a magnificent smile.  
  
'Words of praise. You always say the kindest words Shinji mine.'  
  
"Oh Shinji."  
  
Rei now planted a kiss on Shinji's lips, brushing it lightly, caressing his cheek.  
  
Then both kissed deeper. The want, the need to have each other in their arms, their love was flowing.  
  
They made love.  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
The picture  
  
It was a picture of a young Rei and a young Shinji, smiling, both holding each other's hands 9 years ago.  
  
  
  
+  
  
+ +  
  
THE End  
  
OMAKE  
  
Ikari Gendou's Office  
  
The commander grins as he flashily shows his one Nerv dollar to a pouting Vice Commander Katsuragi Misato.  
  
"LA LA LA LA LA"  
  
A vine appears on Misato's forehead.  
  
*bang*  
  
"Come back here you chicken. your frikazizi."  
  
Gendou runs for dear life with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sore loser."  
  
School 707  
  
"I love you Asuka."  
  
"More than you'll ever know."  
  
Rei suddenly slaps Shinji.  
  
"What about me." she cries running towards the room.  
  
"Huh wah. hey."  
  
Asuka giggles.  
  
"Hey wondergirl read the script."  
  
Rei blushes as she returns to the room.  
  
"Oops"  
  
On the way home  
  
Toji and Kensuke were talking about Shinji.  
  
"What the, I can't say this."  
  
"Say what?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"This is so childish."  
  
Kensuke read the script and made a face.  
  
"I AM NOT SHINJI'S MOTHER."  
  
End of OMAKE  
  
Hope you had fun.  
  
Happy New Year 


End file.
